When the Dove Cries
When the Albatross Cries is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of the talented divine detective Tiphaine Quila. This storyline follows a Chessboard narration. Storyline Act 1 - The Angel Introduced. Tiphaine Quila is invited by Lily Evershire, an overseer, to a Chessboard battle created by Asbeel, a powerful Angel Egregor. She is especially interested as said Chessboard happens in a sanctuary created by the Evershire family, who gave her birth. Encountering Justice Preston as a rival, Tiphaine attempts to understand the true nature of Asbeel as a strange string of murders happens. Tiphaine first believes Henry Evershire, the inheritor of the Evershire found dead in a chapel dedicated to Asbeel, whom he worships, to be a culprit or an accomplice. She also interests herself in the mysterious fortune of the Evershire, the diamonds they have seized in Scottish mines, and to the mysterious epitaph written by Asbeel itself according to the legends, said to offer wealth and prosperity. In the end, Tiphaine and Justice are seemingly alone in the sanctuary, everyone else being dead. As they hypothesize on the true culprit, the angel Asbeel itself appears and announces its presence to the two survivors, the only two people that refused to admit to her existence. Justice rushes to fight her but quickly proves herself unable to correctly counter Asbeel's arguments, while Tiphaine patiently waits for the next chapter. Act 2 - A Miracle Known as Faith In the second round, as Tiphaine suspected Renan Preston, his son Erin, Georges Evershire and father Serenitus, the last survivors of Asbeel's riddle, they were the first to die in the second chapter, preventing her to build any theories on this. As Asbeel slowly orientates Justice into suspecting her own mother Charity Preston - whom she believes to be dead - of committing those murders, Tiphaine slowly reaches the same conclusion while also suspecting Justice. As everyone dies, the last survivor, Monica Evershire, seemingly dies while nobody is left alive in the island, Tiphaine emits her hypothesis only for Asbeel not to respond while Tiphaine calls her Charity Preston; as Asbeel is about to lose her existence due to a rational explication being offered to her presence, Tiphaine denies her own attack and lets Asbeel survive for another round. Act 3 - Darkness and Light In the last act, Tiphaine finally manages to solve Asbeel's epitaph with Justice's help, also assisted by her butler Wallace Dyne. The result is a hidden switch hidden in a quince tree, allowing the opening of a passage towards a toxic mine in the Chapel - one that is responsible for poisoning Henry in the previous games. Tiphaine goes there, filtrating her own oxygen, and finds part of Asbeel's true essence there in a book retelling her birth. However, she is interrupted by a shadowy version of Justice who claims to have killed Asbeel. Revealed to be another Egregor, that of people's belief that Justice slaughtered her entire family for the sake of it. Refusing to let Asbeel down, Tiphaine claims her power and uses it to fight against the dark entity, using Justice's determination and Wallace's help to corner the dark entity that took control of the board, dispelling it. As Tiphaine reclaims the board, she learns the final truth abound the connection between Asbeel, Justice and Charity Preston, and with the acknowledgement of Lily Evershire, allows the Chessboard to transcend, bringing it and its inhabitants to the Cheshire Isle, turning Asbeel into a true angel and promising to help Justice with affirming her own potential. Characters * Tiphaine Quila, first investigator. * Wallace Dyne, her butler. * Justice Preston, second investigator. * Asbeel, fallen angel. * Shadow Justice, metaphysical entity. * Elizabeth Evershire, elder Evershire. * Henry Evershire, first son of Elizabeth. * Monica Evershire, his wife. * Yoland Evershire, adoptive second son of Elizabeth. * Georges Evershire, their son. * Katerin Evershire, his wife. * Renan Preston, father of Justice. * Daniel, butler. * Diane Huntings, security guard. * Julia, servant. * Wiliam, servant. * Serenitus, priest. * Charity Preston, mother of Justice. * Lily Evershire, Overseer. Trivia * This storyline is an attempt to reconstruct a plot following a basic outlining of Ryukishi07's When they Cry. * When the Dove Cries's theme song, as chosen by its author, is '''Dead Boy's Poem '''by Nightwish. * The solution to the table is as follows: Category:Interra Category:Storyline